girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
MTEU01
"The Song of Julie" (Italian: La canzone di Julie) is the series premiere and first episode of the European remake of Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes! Synopsis Julie, a sweet young girl with a love for all things regarding food, is thrilled to win an audition for a new idol band but has no idea that she will be called upon to fight against evil and save the world as a Miracle Tune. Story The episode begins with the Goddess of Music narrating how the Music Kingdom has existed for centuries and the centerpiece that governs and protects it is the Crystal Melody Box; inside are stored the Music (Sound) Jewels, the treasures of the land. The Jewels create happy melodies which soothe the hearts of people and help maintain joy and harmony in the human world. Suddenly, the sky darkens and it appears a storm is brewing. It turns out to be Demon, the Lord of Darkness, who has invaded the Music Kingdom. With a blast from his staff he destroys the Crystal Melody Box. Thus, he manages to steal most of the Music Jewels that are released outside and then proceeds to corrupt them, turning them into Negative (Evil) Jewels, targeting those which produce the sweetest, most tender melody. The Goddess then explains that, should he win, the world would be plunged into negativity and silence. Poppun and Benji are seen rushing up a staircase, anxiously calling out to the Goddess (Michelle Hunziker). At the top, she welcomes both kindly with a warm smile. She reminds them that Rocky, another one of their kind, has been in the human world for quite some time, fighting and he’s not alone but with a young girl who “sings and dances incredibly well” named Emily. The Goddess then confirms that it’s time for Poppun and Benji to travel to the human world as well, seek partners, fight alongside Rocky and Emily and recover the Jewels from Demon. The two Fairy Rhythms immediately accept and promptly elevate, passing through a mirror. The Goddess urges them to “save the world and restore music”. A young girl, Julie (Giulia Sara Salemi), is preparing for an audition. Outside their home, her mother and younger brother are gathered to cheer her up because she’s feeling very stressed and uneasy and it makes her “stomach tied like a knot”. Her family encourages her and they all hug before she eventually starts walking towards her destination. On the road, she notices a big screen showing Emily, a famous idol, singing and dancing on stage, and stops to admire her. Watching Emily brings a warm smile on her face and renewed confidence as she’s back on her way. Emily (Emily Shaqiri), having just finished her show, waves goodbye to the audience amidst big cheers and applause. A swirl of yellow notes is seen condensed and then absorbed by a small rectangular device. The young singer is upset because, although she performed very well, she gathered little “energy” and worries that she can’t do it alone anymore. Matilda (Greta Pierotti) tells her that she won’t have to be alone since they’re doing the audition. A mirror glows behind them and Rocky is seen in it, with Poppun and Benji appearing soon after behind him. Emily recognizes them and is very happy to see them. They tell her they’ve come to find allies, also encouraging her that she won’t have to be alone anymore. Marta (Marta Noè), a young girl who is also anxious about the audition, sits next to Julie, along with her mother. The two quickly become friends, finding out they share a lot in common, including their favorite song of Emily, “Sing With Us”, which they start singing. Poppun appears inside a small mirror on the wall to the side and warms up to Julie, with how sweet of a girl she is, making everyone smile. Julie’s turn for the audition is announced and she enters the room. Pleasantly surprised to see Emily among the judges, the other two being Matilda and Robi (Javier Server), the president of Raspberry Music (the record company which is holding the audition) she says she’s very glad to meet her and sings “Sing With Us” one more time for her entry. Poppun once again watches from a mirror to the side and is greatly surprised when Julie makes a Music Jewel that he’s holding “glow again” with her singing; Rocky and Benji are impressed as well. At an unknown place, a member of a mysterious gang of three proceeds to remove the cover from a mirror, which causes black goo to flow down. Eventually, Demon ( Angelo Pintus) himself appears on the other side of the mirror and demands to know who they are. They answer offering to be his new underlings and introduce themselves as Alfred (Josep Maria Riera), Jack (Raul Navarro) and Jessica (Yuna Miralles), together forming the Doku Doku Dan (Poisonous Troupe). Although initially doubtful, Demon ultimately accepts their proposal when they perform their own music number (where they chant in favor of darkness) and utter “We love negativity”. Demon tells them that his enemies from Music Kingdom are getting stronger and if they want to help him, they have to spread negativity, tossing them a Negative Jewel that Jack catches. He then sneaks into Raspberry Music during the audition and flings it near the floor where Marta’s mother is sitting alone. She sees and picks it up and the Jewel fires a dark purple beam on her. Marta’s mother thus becomes infected with the Negative (Evil) Jewel “Hysteria”. In the audition room, all the girls who participated are lined up as Robi announces today’s winner; Julie. Julie is shocked and excited to learn that she won while Marta congratulates her. Marta’s mother comes in and angrily takes her daughter by the hand to go back home, telling her mean things such as it was expected that she would fail and that she has no talent. Julie tries to go after Marta but her mother tells her off. Suddenly, Julie hears a voice calling to her. She follows the voice to the same room where Emily and Matilda were discussing previously and sees the big mirror light up. The same Music Jewel she made glow is shot through the mirror to her hand and Poppun appears, telling Julie that Marta’s mother is behaving like that because of the Evil Jewel and asks her if she wants to help Marta. Julie responds that of course she wants to help her friend; another object is then thrown from the mirror into Julie’s hands, identical to the one with which Emily gathered energy previously. Poppun says it is a (Miracle) Pod and tells Julie to press it on the mirror’s surface. After she does so, its screen lights up and Poppun is shown inside, having crossed over, and introduces himself to Julie. Both are happy to meet each other. Soon afterwards, Emily and Matilda enter the room, with Emily telling Julie they’ll fight together. Julie is taken aback as Matilda says there’s not much time. Julie recognizes her from the judge committee and Matilda introduces herself saying she’s Emily’s manager and now, Julie’s too. Emily tells Julie they have to stop Marta’s mother and leads her outside. Marta keeps being treated poorly by her mother which deeply saddens her. Julie scans with her Pod, seeing Marta’s mother having a purple glow, signifying she’s been infected with negativity. When Julie tells her to stop, she finds out that Marta has also been affected with negativity, telling her that she came to mock her because her singing isn’t good enough, much to Julie’s horror. She says this isn’t true but Emily warns her that Marta isn’t being herself since she’s infected with negativity and to be careful. Poppun (from another mirror) urges Julie to transform into a Miracle Tune; when she asks how, Emily guides her through the transformation process. She takes the Jewel that she wears as a necklace, places it into her Pod and rotates it slightly, uttering “Jewel set!”. Julie follows suit and then Emily announces “Live Start!” , swiping her Pod’s screen; the transformation commences with the help of Rocky and Poppun. Once finished, Emily assumes her battle position while Julie admires her new outfit. Seeing Marta’s and her mother’s eyes glow in a dark purple color due to negativity temporarily scares her and asks what she should do. Emily with a confident smile tells her “Do it like this” pointing her scepter-like weapon towards the afflicted mother and daughter. Julie complies and their ends start glowing. Poppun says to “Tune the Evil Jewel” before Emily announces “Live Finish!”. After preparation, a lot of dancing and help from their Fairy Rhythms, the girls launch their attack, shouting “Miracle Tunes Up!”, the beams hitting the victims causing them to enter a joyful state, with negativity finally being expelled from them. The Negative Jewel falls to the ground and is purified. Emily picks it up and places it onto her Pod, in a similar fashion of how she initiated her transformation; it is revealed to be the Violin Jewel. Having recovered, Marta tells her mother she’s sorry she failed the audition, believing she’s angry at her; however her mother comforts her daughter, replying that Marta will always be her star and that she should keep working hard, following her dream. The two hug lovingly. Inside Raspberry Music, Poppun tells Julie that what came out of her scepter was “Energy of Harmony” and Emily further informs her that it comes “from the love and affection of our fans” and when it reaches a certain amount, they store it inside their Pod. Matilda then tells Julie that as Miracle Tunes, they must fight and recover the Music Jewels that Demon has stolen, with Emily inserting the newly acquired Jewel in a special case. Matilda repeats that Emily has been fighting alone all this time and Emily reveals the audition was held for this purpose, telling Julie they’re a team now. Shaking hands, Julie says that all of this has made her hungry and shares with Emily some of the candy she took from home on her way to the audition. Outside Raspberry Music, Julie runs to her mother with a big smile, telling her she passed the audition and is now member of an idol group. Her mother is overjoyed to hear this, with Julie adding that she has to work very hard if she wants to be like Emily. On the way home, she asks her mother what are they going to eat today. Major Events * Demon invades the Kingdom of Music, shatters the Crystal Melody Box and steals most of the Music (Sound) Jewels, corrupting them into Negative (Evil) Jewels. * Goddess of Music sends Poppun and Benji to the human world in order for them to find partners, fight alongside Emily and Rocky and retrieve the stolen Jewels. * Julie and Marta meet and become friends, taking part in the same audition. * Doku Doku Dan volunteer to become the sidekicks of Demon and are subsequently recruited by him. * During the audition, Jack infects Marta’s mother with the Evil Jewel “Hysteria”. * Julie wins the audition. * Julie is summoned by Poppun. * Julie joins Emily and transforms into a Miracle Tune for the first time. * Miracle Tunes purify and recover the Violin Jewel. Characters Miracle'2' (Miracle Miracle) * Julie Summers (debut) * Emily Taylor (debut) Kingdom of Music * Goddess of Music (debut) * Poppun (debut) * Rocky (debut) * Benji (debut) * Alm (unnamed cameo) * Sopra (unnamed cameo) Raspberry Music * Matilda (debut) * Robi (debut) World of Darkness * Demon (debut) Doku Doku Dan * Alfred (debut) * Jessica (debut) * Jack (debut) Others * Marta (debut) * Marta's mother (debut) * Mrs. Summers (debut) * Sammy Summers (debut) Trivia * Although appearing in the opening and ending credits, Jasmine is not seen or mentioned at all during this episode. From the next episode and on, she will always be featured. * There are two unnamed Fairy Rhythms who wave goodbye to Poppun and Benji as they leave. * Julie’s love for food is established. * While Emily is performing solo, Marta can clearly be seen as one of the fans in the background. * Emily’s show and the audition both take place in Raspberry Music, the fictional record company under the banner of which Emily and later Miracle2 perform. * It is also slightly hinted that Doku Doku Dan’s lair is close to Raspberry Music. * Doku Doku Dan communicate with Demon much like Miracle Tunes with the Goddess will in later episodes; through a mirror. * “Sing With Us” is featured many times in the episode; Emily sings it during her performance, Julie and Marta sing it together to help Marta out of her anxiety and Julie sings it again for her audition. * Throughout the episode, it is mentioned or implied plenty of times that Emily has been an established idol and a Miracle Tunes before the start of the series. While no exact timeline is given, it is most likely a considerable amount of time from the context. * “Live Start!” call: Emily. * The scepter-like weapon of Miracle Tunes was revealed to be named “Miracle Tact” in toy-lines by Giochi Preziosi. Category:Miracle Tunes EU Episodes